


More Than Words

by SakuraShortStack



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, One Shot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:32:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4035304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraShortStack/pseuds/SakuraShortStack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom: Kuroko no Basket<br/>Character Request: Mitobe Rinnosuke X Reader<br/>Scenario Prompt: Assuming Mitobe is canonically mute, his S/O learns sign language for him</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Words

You stared at your computer screen with intense focus, watching the fluid hand motions that kept repeating on your screen. Giving a small sigh you brought your own hands up in front of you and faced your mirror that was next to your bed. You repeated the motion you saw in the video over and over until you felt that you were doing it correctly and without hesitation. For months now this had been your routine. After you had finished your homework you would go onto you computer and practice sign language. Your heart skipped a beat at the thought of who it was for. For the past four months you had been dating Mitobe Rinnosuke. He was a gentle, kindhearted man who swept you off your feet with nothing more than a smile that spoke a thousand words. 

When you realized that Mitobe was mute you knew that there would be small challenges in your relationship, but you also knew that your heart was telling you to go for it. To be honest the beginning of your relationship was owed greatly to Koga for translating what his friend was wanting to ask you. However after the second time he accompanied you on a date you started to realized that you needed to put in a conscious effort to bridge the gap of communication. While asking him questions and seeing him answer with a yes or no head shake was efficient for simple questions, you wanted more. You wanted to ask him in depth questions about his thoughts, feelings and just understand what that brilliant mind must be thinking. 

So a few months ago, not long after you started dating, you began to look up Sign Language video courses. You would practice the motions, use flash cards you printed up to identify different signs and practice full sentences. Finally within the past week you were noticing that you could at least hold simple conversations, which was a good start. You smiled while shutting your laptop and glancing over at the clock. You needed to head out now if you wanted to get a good seat at the Basketball game. Swinging your legs off the bed you grabbed your purse and headed out to support your favorite Seirin player. 

The game was a close one and the players were showing their fatigue by the time the fourth quarter came around. You could tell the boys were a bit nervous, wanting to make the gap between scores bigger to ensure their victory. Looking down at the bench you see Riko prepping Mitobe to go on the court in Kiyoshi's place. He takes his warm up jacket off and looks up to you with a smile, knowing you are always in the first row, right behind Seirin's bench. You can tell he is on edge with the game being a stressful one. Taking a deep breath you raise your hands and for the first time ever, you sign to him.

'You can do it. I love you.'

His eyes widen and his mouth drops slightly as you finish. Your cheeks feel like a furnace and you are sure that the walls are going to cave in any second with the way his eyes are transfixed on you. However when his mouth takes on a very uncharacteristic grin and his brow furrows in determination, your heart swells. 

Facing you completely he signs in a perfect motion, 'I love you too.'

The sounds on the court fade away to the sound of your heart pounding in your ears and you are sure you look like a tomato in the stands. The game changes instantly when he goes in and his defense is near perfect, earning excited cheers from his team for blocking any more attempts on their hoop. With the defense staying strong the offense has renewed energy and the Seirin double 'Aces' Kagami and Kuroko score repeatedly in quick successions. Before you know it the game is over and Seirin is cheering over another victory. 

You make your way down to the court and stand to the side, waiting to see your Mitobe. He sees you smiling and giving a small wave, encouraging him to break free from the team momentarily. He stops in front of you and smiles softly.

'How long of you been practicing?' His eyebrows raise in curiosity and you can feel the blush come back again with a vengeance. 

'For awhile. Still learning.' You bite your lip knowing that the motions are a bit choppy but hope he can still understand.

'This means the world to me.' 

“And you mean the world to me.” You speak softly, “I only know a little bit right now, but I will keep learning.” You look at him and realize he has a gotten a bit teary eyed. Putting a hand to your cheek he captures your lips in a gentle kiss, resting his forehead on yours. 

“MITOBE AND _____ SITTING IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!” You both turn to look up at his large family leaning against the bleacher railing. His little brothers and sisters all make gagging noises, while his mom smiles and looks to her son.

'She is a keeper son.' His mom signs something you can't make out except for the word 'she'. You blush hoping it is something good if it is about you. Mitobe just nods and signs back, 'Without a doubt. Someday, I am going to marry this girl.' Giving you another kiss on the cheek he laces his fingers with you and nods toward the gym exit. In that moment you felt a shift between you, a proverbial silence was lifted.


End file.
